This invention relates to an operator-powered model aircraft with realistic simulated engine sounds. While the aircraft can be operated simply as an enjoyable recreation, the particular embodiment of the invention disclosed in this application is intended to aid in the training of student model airplane pilots as an introduction to principles of flight and as preparation for flying various types of powered model aircraft. Correct use of the aircraft according to this invention promotes control skills, techniques and safety procedures leading to responsible and productive powered model flying. The model aircraft according to the present invention facilitates enjoyment of the training exercise by providing the aircraft with very realistic simulated engine and propeller noises. The simulated engine noise is that of a full-size, reciprocating engine, propeller-driven aircraft, not of a model aircraft engine.
A reciprocating engine, propeller-driven aircraft, particularly high-powered military type aircraft, have a distinctive sound created by several engine components, such as turbochargers, exhaust manifolds, gearing and propeller pitch controls, operating at distinct frequencies and amplitudes, and with various overtones caused by resonance with other aircraft components, such as the cowling. Conventional operator-powered aircraft typically make little noise other than high-frequency, low amplitude noise of the aircraft fuselage, flight surfaces and propeller through the air. In contrast, the aircraft according to the present invention creates several distinct noise frequencies which interact to create a sound which realistically simulates the noise made by high-powered reciprocating engine, propeller-driven aircraft. These realistic engine sounds provide a more enjoyable and realistic learning experience for the student.